After All
by Kasumi Izukawa
Summary: Tomoyo's thoughts when Eriol asked to meet her at the park...


After all By: Kasumi Izukawa  
  
Disclaimer: A girl with long sultry black hair and deep aquamarine eyes was sitting over a desk, her feet swinging back and forth. "If Kasumi-chan owned Card Captor Sakura...she wouldn't bother writing fics....she would include these little snippets of her imagination in the series. Lucky for us that she is only delusional." She jumps of the desk and starts to run...a few moments later we see a katana bearing Kasumi run after her shouting, "What do you mean delusional?!" Kat-san appears hoping to have a meaningful conversation with Kasumi but upon catching sight of the scene before her, she could not utter a word. She just sits Indian style on the carpeted floor, makes popcorn appear out of nowhere, watches the catfight between Kasumi and her alter ego and mutters "They're bound to get tired sooner or later."  
  
Author's note: Kasumi catches her breath as she just got out from the scuffle, her hair in tangles and her clothes were torn in various places. "My first time in writing a fic set in the point of view of one character alone but I really hope you like it. I'm proud to say that this is one of my bests, got the title from Kat-san who has been great support for me with this fic and the previous one and..." Kasumi doesn't get to finish her sentence as her alter ego, Sumika pulls her hair and their rumble is resumed.  
  
*  
  
I saw you sitting at the park looking as forlorn as ever. You seem to be staring at the children playing on the swings caught in your own world and I didn't have the heart to disturb you.  
  
You were looking so angelic with the sun set as your background, your hair reflecting its orange hues. Your eyes, a deeper blue than usual as thoughts come flying by in your mind. I couldn't help but wonder what you were thinking. What was bothering you enough to have you staring into oblivion. I was hoping that through that seemingly occupied brain of yours, the center was me.  
  
A girl can dream can't she?  
  
You don't seem to notice my presence and I don't plan on making myself known to you just yet.  
  
I was enjoying the view, if only I could take a picture, but I knew that even if I did, the picture would lack something I could only feel now, your presence. So I satisfy myself in embedding this scene unto my memory, along with every emotion that comes with it.  
  
At least that's the closest thing I could get of this exact same moment.  
  
When a cool breeze passed by, you were pulled away from your reverie and finally perceived my company. You look at me and say, "Tomoyo-chan, how long have you been there?"  
  
I shrug, "Long enough to know that you have a problem."  
  
You smiled a hollow smile and moved to your right, making space beside you on the long bench for two of me to sit on.  
  
I took the space you offered and then said, "Now, tell me what's the matter."  
  
You give another one of your empty smiles and said, "Kaho and I broke up."  
  
You buried your head at the crook of my neck and I wrapped my arms gingerly around you. I couldn't speak for I was afraid that if I did, the words 'there's always me' might come out.  
  
As you squeeze me even harder a thought comes to my head.  
  
At least you were lucky enough to love and be loved by her once, while I'm still here waiting to be loved by you.  
  
I just whispered, "It's going to be okay." careful to keep my voice from cracking.  
  
We stayed like that for half an hour and even as you told me the story, no tears were shed.  
  
You were always like that, never wanting to show your emotions, hiding behind the mask of cool, calm and collectiveness that I could only see through.  
  
It just makes me realize even more how alike we are to each other, the only difference is, I hide behind my mask of smiles and not even you could see through it, you never bothered to.  
  
*  
  
You walked me back to my house after that. Stayed for a brief conversation with my mother and went on your way.  
  
As you walk down the empty street, I see your head from my balcony. It bobbed up and down and I wondered where your hair ended and the night sky began and as you disappear from my sight, a shooting star grazes the sky.  
  
I closed my eyes and made a wish, when I was through, I laughed at myself, at my absurdity.  
  
I knew that no shooting star could make my wish come true.  
  
After all I wished for you.  
  
Fin  
  
Author's Notes: "I know it's short but I really found it inadequate to add more. If you like a sequel for this one...drop me a review, if you don't like a sequel drop me a review as well. Make me happy!" We see an image of a girl with sultry black hair and aquamarine eyes behind Kasumi now tied and gagged to a light post screaming incoherent words through the cloth tied at her mouth. Kasumi dusts her hands and walks away singing "And I could run, as fast as I can, to the middle of nowhere..." We see Sumika struggle against her bonds and after a few perspiring minutes, gets free, before she disappears from our sight she screams "Don't forget to review!!!!" and runs off to get her revenge. Kat-san appears and says, "I take it back, they will never get tired." And walks away as well in search of peace and quiet. 


End file.
